Lifetime Piling Up
by theblackeyedwidow
Summary: Is it possible for tragedy to bring people closer? Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one of a possible two.  
R&R**

Quinn: _San, it's Q. Get here quick, I need you_

Santana read the message before she grabbed her keys and head straight for the Fabrays house.

When she got there she noticed the drive-way was empty. Judy had left Quinn home alone?

Santana took advantage of the gap and parked her car there. Getting out she then noticed the door had been left on the latch. Her stomach tied into knots and she pushed it gently. It opened to reveal a scarily empty hallway.

Santana bit back a whimper and pushed her body forward.

'Come on Lopez, don't back out now'

She head straight for the stairs. Quinns room was the first on the left. She pushed the door open to reveal chaos. All her draws were emptied every where. Clothes and paper all over the place. A camera stood at the end of her bed. Santana scoffed.

'I never had 'filming dirty videos' down as one of your hobbies Q'

But then Santana saw a DVD perched on the shelf of the tripod.

She pushed it into the DVD player and sat on the edge of the bed. When it was loaded a very distraught looking Quinn graced the screen.

**'If you're watching this then you got my text San. I love you, that's something you always have to remember. Remember the one time at cheer camp when me and you sat on the roof and watched the sunrise? Or that one time you and me hid in my mums closet and scared Britt? We had such a laugh. Water bombing Rachel and even throwing a slushee at Puckerman. I want you to think of those all the time, whenever you're down or upset. I used to be head cheerleader, Captain of the celibacy club, Girlfriend of Finn and the most popular girl at school. But after my pregnancy everything changed and I couldn't take it anymore San. I couldn't keep feeling like this. I didn't understand why so many people hated me, but its ok now because i hate me too. So I made this, to say goodbye to you. I figured you deserved at least that. I love you S, always and forever. Q'**

She blew a kiss at the screen and then the recording switched itself off. Santana wasn't aware of the tears that began to freely fall. Her body racked with sobs. Her throat was thick and her breathing came out in short bursts. She went to get up when she noticed a small amount of blood on the floor. She followed it to the bathroom where the door was shut. She knew she had to overcome her panic.

She rattled the handle and the door cracked open. On the floor was a pool of blood and a small pile of razors. A piece of paper that read only 'I'm sorry' and a small pot of pills that had spilled everywhere. Suddenly it clicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana threw herself down three steps at a time, body practically convulsing. Tearing the door open and jumping down the steps, not bothering to check if the door was shut. She threw herself into the seat of her car, fumbling with they keys. She shoved them in, twisted the ignition on and sped towards the hospital.

The traffic wasn't bad, She managed to weave her way in and out of the cars and before she knew it she was pretty much there.

She pulled into the car park and threw up into the bush. She waited a few seconds before running to the front desk.

'Quinn Fabray? Is there a Quinn here? Is she okay?'

A small receptionist answered her

'are you family?'

Santana knew she had to lie.

'I'm her sister'

The receptionist flashed a grimace and directed her to the emergency unit.

'Room 301. First on the left'

Santana scoffed at the irony. She continued to make her way down the wards until she came across a small blonde woman.

She tapped her on the shoulder.

'Judy?'

The woman turned, grief on her face before letting it fall at the sight of Santana, she let herself fall into the taller girls arms as her body was wracked with sobs.

'Oh Santana what did I do wrong? My little girl, trying to take her own life'

Santana shushed the woman before leading her to the chairs, she gave her a coffee and a promise that she would be right back before she made her way to room 301 and opened the door.

Machines were beeping every few seconds and the room smelt of talcum powder and baby wipes.

Santana immediately looked toward the bed. She took a seat next to it and grabbed Quinn's hand.

'Hey pretty girl, I know you can hear me, you always have been able to, you just chose not to listen, but listen now, I love you and if you just wake up I'll never let you be alone again, I promise'

She let her head rest against the side of the bed before the door opened and a nurse came in.

'I'm so sorry love but would you please give us a few minutes, we have to give her a daily routine check up'

Santana managed a small smile and left the room, only to be greeted by a firm hug.

'Hey B, how you doing?'

The girl only hugged her tighter and nestled her head into the crook of Santana's neck. The voice came out muffled so Santana led to her sit with Quinn's mum. The grief on Brittanys face was apparent and she was finding it hard to make coherent sentences.

'She'll be ok won't she San? Quinn always was tougher than us'

Santana gave her the best smile she could manage and reassured her that yes, Quinn was going to be just fine.

It was getting late but Santana was polite and did her rounds, talking to every member of the glee club and even Mr Schue. Telling everyone that she would let them know if anything changes. One by one they all saw Quinn and then said their goodbyes and it wasn't long before Santana was alone again. Judy had head home to get changed and pick up a few things for Quinn and after much resisitance Brittany had finally agreed to get a ride home with Sam. Santana went back into the room with Quinn and sat down.

'Everyone's worried about you Q, the glee club, your mum, me. And I can see the panic in their eyes when they talk about you waking up. But it's okay because I know you will, because you mean too much to all of us not to.

So just open those beautiful eyes of yours that see me like none other and tell me that it's all going to be okay, because I can't live without you Q and you know it'

Santana began to cry, softly at first but more so as her desperation got worse. She felt a small amount of pressure on her fingers.

'Q, do that again'

She looked to her hand before feeling a more powerful amount of pressure.

'Excuse me, but last time I checked Santana, you weren't a softie'

Quinn groaned before looking up at the girl at her bedside. Santana looked up and her breathing hitched.

'Say something else'

Santana whispered it so low in fear that if she spoke any louder she'd wake up from the dream she was obviously having.

'Hey San, it's me Q and I've really missed you since I've been away'

Quinn's voice was hoarse and she was slightly shaking but Santana knew she really was awake and it was enough for her. She climbed up on the bed next to Quinn and let her head rest on her shoulder and her arm hung over Quinn's stomach. Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her closer before intertwining their fingers.

'You're my bestfriend and I promise to never leave you again S, I love you'

Santana was so content she could barely speak.

'I know, I love you too pretty girl'


End file.
